


My Safe Place\避风港

by heiyumantou



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, M/M, Top Jared
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyumantou/pseuds/heiyumantou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>题目：My Safe Place<br/>配对：Jared/Jensen<br/>分级：R18<br/>声明：应该算是个监狱AU，文中涉及的一切都与现实无关，有暴力场面描写。</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Safe Place\避风港

夜晚通常都不会那么宁静。对于外面的世界说是这样，里面的世界更是如此。  
Jared拉起被子盖过头顶，但依然挡不住来自四面八方的嘈杂，有点自暴自弃地叹了一口气。一年的时间让他适应了很多监狱里的特殊「传统」，但新人入狱当夜的狂欢不再其中，尤其遇到有个新人住在他上铺的时候。  
新室友看上去比他大不了几岁，个子不矮，白皮肤暗金发，典型的白人男孩模样，友好地伸过来的手指关节有几处破皮，看起来这人在看守所里也没少惹麻烦。他迟疑了一下握住了那只手，比他小了一圈，但结实有力，从宽阔的肩膀也能看出对方很健壮，那头初生的小麦苗似的短发让他基本上可以判断出对方是个前任海军陆战队员或者是靠泡妞和嗑药过活的乐队主唱，不过就现在他们所处的地方而言，他更倾向于后者。灯光很暗，他看不清对方的长相，只能看到严重肿胀的鼻梁和半边侧脸，让他一下就想起了指环王里的强兽人，只不过强兽人没有那么卷翘的睫毛。  
“我叫Jensen。”新室友瓮声瓮气地自我介绍，并含糊不清地解释自己在看守所不小心撞伤了头，鼻骨骨折外加脑震荡，可不可以和你换床睡下铺。  
Jared挑眉，看来新人菜鸟就是太天真，不知道监狱是个弱肉强食的世界么，上来就坦诚地说自己的受伤情况恐怕是白痴都不愿意干的事情。这家伙活不过一年的吧，Jared看了看对方被连体囚服勾勒出的腰臀部线条，又在心里默默地给估算的时间打了个五折。  
“我叫Jared，身体健康，但我不想和你换床。”Jared模仿Jensen那像是含了什么东西在嘴里似的声音给了对方一个下马威，躺回自己的床上双手垫在脑后等待新室友的反应，不过从那张肿得不像样的脸上看不出什么表情，只能感觉到Jensen愣了几秒，长睫毛抖了几下，随后妥协地把手里的东西放到上铺，身体晃了晃后又艰难地站稳，显然受到了脑震荡的影响。  
“好极了。”Jensen抓住床侧面的铁栏杆让自己在眩晕的状态下不至于摔倒，说话依然含糊不清，“能为我指一下马桶在什么位置么？”  
Jared朝角落里一指，Jensen扑过去跪倒在马桶前，痛苦地呕吐起来。  
“小点声，”Jared翻了个身，背对着抱着马桶狂吐不止的室友冷冷地说，“不要打扰我睡觉。”  
“操你的。”把胃里的东西都吐出去后Jensen的吐字清晰了不少，尤其在骂人的时候，“有人跟你说过你是个混蛋吗？”  
“呃……没有。”Jared又翻回来，手支起头侧躺着，刻意从嗓子眼里挤出甜腻的声音，“所有人都叫我甜心先生。”  
Jensen转动了一下那只不太肿的眼睛，勉强翻了个白眼，十分合时宜地低下头开始干呕。撑在马桶边缘的手危险地打了个滑又吃力地按住地面，Jared见他想站起身，却依然不敌眩晕和呕吐后的虚脱感，最后认命地坐在地上，低着头小小地喘着气，抓了抓那头毛刺刺的短发。  
“你打算这样呆到天亮吗？”Jared觉得有点不自在，但他仅仅是换了个姿势继续躺着看而已，以往的经验告诉他监狱不是个同情弱者的地方，尤其在还不了解对方的时候。  
“呵，像我有别的选择似的。”Jensen冷笑一声，再一次尝试，再一次失败。他坐在黑暗里望着Jared，而Jared所在的地方正好被走廊里的夜灯照亮。  
尽管Jensen才是连站都站不起来的那个，但被这样的人注视着，Jared竟感觉到了隐隐的战栗和压迫感，连颈后的汗毛都竖了起来。  
像是被一只隐藏在黑暗里的大猫盯上，即使大猫是受了伤的，可Jared还是觉得自己成了猎物。  
外面喧闹刺耳的污言秽语被走廊里骤然亮起的照明灯打断，狱警用手中的警棍猛烈地敲击铁门宣泄着延迟下班的不满，大功率探照灯扫过一间间牢房，准备寻找一个倒霉鬼当出气筒。突如其来的巨响使坐在地上的Jensen瑟缩了一下，慌忙低下头，像害怕再受到伤害似的蜷起身体，下意识抬起胳膊护住头脸，从袖筒里露出来一截印着手铐压痕的上臂，Jared注意到那里原本苍白的皮肤被高压水枪冲得粉红。  
刚刚的压迫感荡然无存，Jensen这个无助的动作突然触动了Jared心底的一根弦，直接把下定决心要袖手旁观的他从床上拉起。他不知道自己哪根神经搭错了，不受控地走到Jensen身边，揪着Jensen衣领后侧直接把人拎起来，随手再抓起放在洗手台上纸杯，接满水，递到Jensen嘴边，“漱口。”  
Jensen照做了。Jared继续保持拎着他后颈的动作，将他拖到自己的下铺床边丢在床垫上，并且在探照灯照进他们的牢房之前爬到Jensen该住的上铺躺下。  
狱警的脚步声骂骂咧咧地远去，刺眼的照明灯和探照灯熄灭了，狱区厚重的铁门关闭时发出的电子音在空旷的走廊里回荡。Jared盯着天花板上生硬的水泥印发呆，突然回想起刚才Jensen坐在黑暗里的样子，像是窥探了他多时，即将加速、冲刺，扑上来一口咬住他的咽喉。他甚至开始怀疑，自己的一时心软是一个致命的错误。  
“嘿，甜心先生。”  
在他即将胡思乱想着入睡时Jensen沙哑的声音从下铺传来，轻柔慵懒中带着高傲的胜利感，仿佛那只蓄势待发的大猫改变了主意，收起利爪和獠牙，优雅地扭头，翘着尾巴离开。  
“谢了。”  
Jared没有回应。他闭着眼睛，但Jensen刚才那副在黑暗中凛冽锐利与灯光亮起时慌张无助的样子在他眼前一遍又一遍交替回放，睡意早就不知被抛到了哪里。  
该死的。

把第一夜熬过去是新人入狱的第一关，那么第二关，大概就数第一餐了。  
牢房禁锢的是自由，同时也给无力自保的菜鸟提供了庇护。不过早餐时间就没那么幸运，这个时候老鸟们对于新人的侮辱就不仅仅是言语上的了。Jared不想再当昨晚那个甜心先生，于是在取餐盘时他成功地甩掉了一直跟在他身后的Jensen，以最快的速度打好饭，坐在他最常光顾的角落里。在他开始咀嚼那块和杯垫没什么区别的吐司时，他郁闷地发现Jensen竟然顶着那颗肿得像强兽人的脑袋，端着餐盘摇摇晃晃地走到他对面，一屁股坐下。  
“这个位子没人吧？”  
你都坐下了还问什么，Jared嗯了一声表示回答，喝了一口那杯被叫做牛奶的东西。  
“为什么不和他们坐在一起？”Jensen试图把塑料叉子戳进吐司里，随手指了指不远处坐满白人的长桌，“你这样看起来很不合群。”  
“我不喜欢热闹，通常都是我自己，一个人。”Jared认真地注视着自己盘子里的食物，用余光瞟Jensen，失望地发现对方没有离开的意思。  
“你看起来不像社交障碍的样子。”Jensen挑眉，这个动作扯到了肿胀的伤处，痛得他倒抽一口冷气，但这并没有影响他的喋喋不休，“不混帮派独来独往，你居然能在这里活下来？老兄，你可得好好介绍一下你是怎么做的。”  
“用安迪•杜弗伦（注：《肖申克的救赎》男主角）的方式。”直觉告诉Jared他会为自己的多嘴付出代价，“我帮狱警报税，给他们省钱，他们让我省去麻烦……大部分的。”  
“这么说来，你之前是律师。”Jensen没吃那块被他戳得千疮百孔的吐司，继续兴致勃勃地向Jared提问题，“所以你是因为什么罪名进的监狱？”  
“我说过了，安迪•杜弗伦的方式。”Jared顿了顿，吃力地吐出一个词，“谋杀。”  
“电影里的安迪是被诬陷的。”Jensen飞快地接了一句，抬起脸，直直地看着Jared，“你也是吗？”  
Jensen的眼睛是绿色的——这是Jared脑子里出现的第一个想法，第二个想法是，昨晚那种被当成猎物的感觉又回来了。正当Jared不知该怎么回答的时候，Jensen突然站起身向后退一步，手里还捏着那只跟吐司有仇的塑料叉。  
他回头，看到七八个黑人正向他们走过来，为首的正是黑人帮派的头目。  
“你就是Jensen Ackles？”  
几个人围住Jensen，封堵住了Jensen可能逃走的路线。Jared心中暗叫不好，用目光快速地寻找狱警。  
黑人头目掀翻了Jensen的餐盘，强壮得像树干似的手臂挥出一拳，Jensen勉强躲过去，后背撞到墙上。  
“听说你就是那个枪杀了黑人青年的FBI探员。”  
Jared那只伸出去向狱警求援的手僵在了半空，惊愕地朝Jensen的方向看过去，Jensen靠在墙上捏着叉子，咬住嘴唇一言不发。

他依稀记得在餐厅的电视上看过那则FBI枪杀黑人的新闻——当然，白人警察枪击黑人的事件频频发生，这总能激起白人帮派里极端的种族歧视者与黑人帮派的冲突，FBI探员在与黑帮火拼时打死手无寸铁的黑人男青年路人这种新闻实在算不上新奇——那个被起诉的FBI很快就被拘捕并且判刑，与之前的警察枪杀黑人的结果大相径庭。这给了积怒已久的黑人们一个发泄口，他们兴奋得几乎引起了一场骚乱，但昨天他们并没有立即认出因为外伤而面目全非的Jensen。  
在监狱里好运气不会持续太久，既然被认出来了，那么Jensen恐怕连一个月都活不过。  
“你想拿这个做什么，杀了我？”黑人头目轻易地夺走Jensen手里的叉子，一把捏碎它，“我们的命在你眼中什么都不是吧，警官。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
犯人们没有在Jensen脸上看到他们所期待的恐惧，不过一声弱势的道歉也已让他们满足，还没等他们笑出声，Jensen便抬起头，绿眼珠缓缓扫过每一个人，冷笑了一声。  
“呵，我很抱歉，你该叫我特工，而不是警官。”  
好吧……也许活不过明天。Jared无奈地看到Jensen被愤怒的肌肉男一把捏住脖子，似乎有人在Jensen肚子上抡了一拳，Jared没有看清，但他听见有人在叫好。  
接下来他就看不到Jensen了。犯人们把Jensen围在中间，Jared只能听见叫骂和拳打脚踢的声音，然而Jensen却什么声音都没发出。这不是好现象，Jared觉得自己应该去求救，但他没有动。  
他们会打死他吗？Jared木然地想，但他确定，自己一旦去求救，那就是把自己置于黑人帮派的对立面，他忍气吞声地好不容易才让自己在监狱里变成隐形人，求救相当于毁了一年来的努力。他的新室友值得吗？  
他拼命回忆那则新闻的内容，寻找说服自己的理由。  
新闻里播出了路人拍下的视频，身着FBI制服的特工举着枪面对一个刚从杂货店里出来的黑人男孩，男孩高举起双手跪在地上大喊着不要开枪，但一声枪响后，他倒在了血泊中。枪声绵延不绝，可那个男孩没有再动弹一下。  
所以说……Jensen是罪有应得，对吗。  
终于站岗的狱警和警备队长注意到了这边的骚乱，警棍的威慑下人群散开，Jared微微松了一口气，但很快他的心又提到了嗓子眼。  
该死的，他怎么忘了他们伟大的警备队长Rufus Turner也是一名黑人。  
Jensen还保持着靠在墙上的姿势，但他的双臂紧紧地夹在身体两侧，手捂住腹部，嘴唇被血色铺满，本来就肿胀的脑袋似乎更肿了。警备队长没理会他，先转向了黑人帮派的头目。  
“Gordon，我不希望这种情况再出现第二次。”Rufus停顿了一下，“而且在这么公开的场合。”  
Gordon咬紧了后槽牙，额头侧面鼓起一道明显的青筋，浑身的戾气没减弱分毫。听了Rufus的话后他不怒反笑，布满血丝的眼珠转向Jensen的方向，眼神里是完全赤裸的杀意。  
“是的，这种情况不会出现第二次。”  
黑人帮派走了以后Jensen像是失去了提线的木偶，顺着墙壁滑坐在地上蜷成一团。狱警用警棍顶了顶他的肩膀，他痛哼了一声，下意识地向另一侧躲去。  
“把你的屁股从地上挪起来，”狱警喝道，这次用鞋尖踢向Jensen的腿，“滥杀无辜的特工婊子。”  
“可以了。”Rufus制止了自己的手下，“带他去医务室。”  
“谢了，Turner队长。”Jensen不知死活地抬起一只爪子，“我好像站不起来，搭把手？”  
话音未落Jensen就被愤怒的警备队长从地上拎起来，侧脸压在墙上，伸到半空的手被拧到身后，和另一只手铐在一起。  
“我没想帮你，Ackles，典狱长给我下达了命令，让我保证你在刑期内不被杀掉。”Rufus抓着Jensen的头发，让他被迫抬起头，“相信我，没这个命令的话我一定放任那群混蛋打死你。”  
“幸好我们伟大的典狱长十分讲究人道主义。”Jensen咧开破皮流血的嘴角笑得愉快，似乎在全心全意地扮演一个混蛋，“天佑美利坚。”  
Rufus实在懒得再理会，松手放任Jensen像一滩烂泥似的摔回地上。狱警上前，架起Jensen走向医务室。  
这个过程中Jared都一直盯着Jensen看，Jensen稍微偏过头，Jared正好能看他的侧脸。Jared试图在那张脸上找出一点悔恨的破绽，却只看到了无所谓的冷漠。他垂下头，机械性地端起自己的餐盘，把没吃掉的食物统统倒进垃圾桶里。

Jared过了三天没室友的日子，等到第四天晚间他拖着疲惫的身体从工作的洗衣房里回到牢房时，额角贴着纱布的Jensen已经在下铺坐着了。  
Jared被Jensen身上浓烈的药水味呛得皱紧眉头：“我没说过把下铺让给你。”  
“哦，是吗。”Jensen没脱掉鞋子就把脚放到了床上，还把Jared的枕头拉到身后垫在墙壁上靠着，仿佛故意要激怒Jared，扬起脸，“有什么改变了？”  
Jared没做声。  
Jensen又开始用那种锐利的眼神看着他：“因为我杀了那个男孩？行了吧道德卫士，我可不是这监狱里唯一一个手上沾血的人。包括你在内，我没记错的话，你的罪名也是谋杀吧。”  
Jared还是没出声，不自觉地咬紧了牙，喉咙发哽，麻木的感觉从指尖一点点蔓延向上臂。  
“也许你杀的是一个不那么无辜的人，但又比我高尚多少呢，让你觉得我就该死，而你就不该吗？”   
“说够了么？”Jared听见有人在用他的声音说话，用他的手捏成拳，让他的指节咯咯作响。他的灵魂似乎升到了无法控制肉体的地方，愤怒让他感觉脸都滚烫了起来，“你想回医务室吗？”  
“得了吧。在我挨打的时候，我看到你伸出手要向狱警求救，但后来又没有。”Jensen丝毫没把Jared的威胁放在眼里，继续用刀子似的视线剜Jared的皮肉直到刺入最深处，“你认为我该死，更重要的是，你不想树敌，不想引起注意，以为这样就能在罪名昭雪前生存下去。呵。”他冷笑一声，“可笑。”  
最后那个词像一把冰做的锤子又狠又快地在Jared心脏上凿了一下，钝痛同时也让他的心凉成一片。上下牙终于放过了彼此，他张了张嘴想要反驳，却无言以对，只能虚弱地问出另一个问题：“你为什么认为我是无辜的？”  
“职业直觉吧，我猜。”Jensen把脚放回地上，腰背也挺直了起来，整个人看上去严肃了不少，“那么你……”  
“我有罪。”Jared飞快地打断了Jensen的话，仿佛容许Jensen把话说完他就会受到严酷的惩罚，“你的直觉错了。我是个谋杀犯。”  
Jensen愣了两秒钟，惊讶让他看上去不再像是一个敏锐的FBI，但很快就恢复了之前冷漠的样子，不屑地撇撇嘴又打了哈欠，站起身，两三步就跳上了本属于他的上铺。  
“晚安，Jared Padalecki.”  
不知道是不是因为困倦，Jensen的声音听起来温柔慵懒，像一只手按摩着Jared紧张的脊柱。Jared终于放松了下来，俯身整理好被Jensen弄乱的床铺，躺下，晚安两个字刚要说出口突然咬了舌头。  
因为他猛地回想起来，自己从没告诉过Jensen他的姓氏。  
床架发出咯吱咯吱的声音，Jensen应该是翻了个身，他则盯着上铺的床板，脑子里一片空白，神志又无比清醒。  
这觉没法睡了。  
该死的。

——TBC


End file.
